La melodía de la Rosa Negra, Rosa Blanca y La Rosa
by Saku-Dark-Angel
Summary: Que pasaria si estas siendo acosado, y cada vez que pasa escuchas una melodia que ya te esta volviendo loco?- HiroxSuguru y EirirxShuiche
1. Rosa negra 1

Habían pasa ya 3 años y medios, desde que Shuichi y Eiri estaban como pareja, Shu se había mudado completamente a la casa de Eiri. Las cosas, iban bien, Yuki no era tan frió, aunque aun tenían muchas peleas, causadas por las estupideces de Shu.  
Aunque Yuki, se había acostumbrado a varias locuras de Shu, mientras que otras le acababan la paciencia.

Mientras, que con los demás, las cosas no iban tan bien, bueno para algunos. K estuvo de novio por 1 año con Hiro, pero un giró inesperado hizo que se separaran, aun nadie sabe la razón, pero bueno… Al año el pelirrojo noto que le atraído Suguru, perdidamente enamorado termino y ambos se quedaron como pareja. Para este tiempo ya van 3 meses que están como novios.

Mientras, Tohma y Mika, tuvieron una bella hija llamada Kaori Seguchi, realmente bella con ya 1 y medio. Mientras, para Ryuichi, ya se estaba llevando mejor con el pervertido de Tatsuha, ya no le temía tanto, y se podría llegar a decir que ellos son novios. Aparte de estos hechos, todo seguía igual.

-Tadaima Yukiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!- Grito con emoción Shu al llegar del trabajo.

-Mmmh- Fue la contestación de Yuki, estaba escribiendo una de sus novelas, y como siempre estaba concentrado en ello.

Shu, dejo su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido, se hizo una malteada de Fresa y luego se dirigió a la sala a ver TV. Luego de un par de horas, de no escuchar ni un ruido, excepto el de la televisión, Yuki termina su capitulo y apaga la maquina.

Se dirige a la sala, ve que su lindo niño dormido, eso estaba pasando muy a menudo, Shuichi regresaba, se tomaba uno de esas malteadas y luego se quedaba dormido.

Se dirigió a la cosita por una cerveza, la toma y volvió a la sala, se acerco al pequeño y beso su frente con delicadeza. Shuichi, sintió ese contacto y abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió ampliamente ante la vista, a su adorado Yuki frente a él con una lata de cerveza _**(Dark: Si no tuviese la camisa seria más lindo ¬) (Shu: 0//0) (Yuki: ¬//¬).**_

-Yuki!- Grita con emoción y se tira sobre el, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, y la cerveza se derrame.

-Baka, salte de encima!- dice enojado sin moverse de la posición.

-Gomen yuki- dice quietándose de encima, y corriéndose a un costado, sin previo aviso Yuki se coloca sobre el y comienza a besarlo.

-Baka, tiraste mi cerveza- dice, y sigue besándolo, bajando pro todo su cuello- Te castigare- se dibujo una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios asiendo que Shu se estremeciera. El pequeño comenzó a acariciar el torso del rubio, mientras que este le quitaba su camisa. Cuando sintieron que el timbre sonó. **_(Que inoportunos xD) (Yuki:¬¬#)_**

****

****

Yuki gruño, y se levanto del suelo para ir a buscar otra cerveza. Mientras que Shu se quedo unos segundos inmóviles para luego levantarse e ir a atender la perta. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, cuando noto que nadie estaba allí, comenzó a escuchar una melodía, la cual era tocada flauta, salio así afuera a observa a los lados asta encontrar un caja, envuelta en un papel plateado con una cinta negra, lo recogió y entro a la casa nuevamente.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto yuki, mientras salía de la cocina.

-No lo se solo en contre este paquete- dijo y se sentó en el sofá, Yuki se acerco a él y lo observo curioso, su pequeño no despegaba al viste de aquella caja, peor tampoco la abría, eso estaba terminando con la paciencia de Yuki.

-Que esperas baka...-dijo y la mirada de Shu se poso en el con intriga- Ábrelo…-dijo se sentó junto a él. El pelirosa, asintió y comenzó a abrirlo, al terminar, miro lo que había dentro, encontró una Rosa negra, y una nota, la toma y comenzó a leerla. Pronto comenzó a temblar, tenia miedo, furia y tristeza, unas lagrimas fueron derramadas, el escritor lo observo unos instantes y le quito al nota para leerla y comprender porque el estado de su niño.

_"Mi pequeña bola Rosa, no se que pretendes con vivir con ese escritorzuelo, si tan solo te utiliza como un sucio juguete para satisfacer sus necesidades. Apuesto a que nunca escuchaste un "TE AMO" de su boca¿o me equivoca? No eres nada, ni para él ni para nadie, solo deberías desaparecer, morirte y pudrirte en el infierno!! MALDITO PELIROSA!! A te dejo una bella rosa negra, que la disfrutes :)"_

La melodía dejo de sonar, al instante que Yuki tiro el regalo y la nota. Regreso a ver como estaba Shu, y noto que aun estaba sin moverse, estático en la misma posición. Se acerco y lo abrazo fuerte, intentando de calmarlo, el pequeño se esconde en el pecho del escritor llorando descontroladamente.

-Yuuuki… ¿dime que no es verdad?- decía entre sollozos- dímelo onegai!!- se apretó más al pecho del escritos y se comenzó a refregar en el.

-No… claro que no- aferro mas al pequeño, relámete odiaba verlo así, lo odiaba tanto. Al cabo de varias horas, Shu cae dormido en los brazos del escritor. Él lo lleva hacia la alcoba, que compartían desde hacia tiempo, para que descansara, lo recuesta y tapa, pero antes de marcharse besa su frente.

-Descansa… baka…-dijo y cerro la puerta tras de si. Realmente no comprendía, a que venia esa carta, ni quien podía llegar a enviársela su pequeño era una persona, bondadosa, amable buena y con un corazón enorme ¿porque le harían esto? La toma del basurero, donde unas horas antes la había tirado, y la leyó nuevamente.

-Maldición!- dijo y se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca.- ¿Por que a el? Solo es un crió insoportable de buen corazón- dijo y se encerró en el estudio. Prendió su Pc. E intento de escribir su novela, peor sus pensamientos estaban bloqueándoos, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran las palabras de aquella nota. Lentamente el sueño le fue ganando y termino durmiéndose. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar el rubio, siente un aroma tan familiar, abre los ojos lentamente y parpadea un par de veces, para poder ajustar su vista.

Observa que estaba tapado con aquella manta que utilizaba Shuichi, llevaba ese aroma tan lindo, de fresa, que hacia acordar tanto a su niño. Se levanto del sitió, y se dirigió a la alcoba, noto que el pequeño no se encontraba en la cama, ya la había echo y todo. Decidió tomarse una ducha y eso hizo.

Al terminar, se viste, con un pantalón y una camisa a medio abrochar. Se dirige a la cocina, relámete tenia hambre, no habia comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Al entrar a la cocina, ve a su adorado pequeño cocinando, se recuesta contra el marco de la puerta a observarlo, olía bien lo que hacia, y esperaba que sea igual de rica.

Realmente tenían que haber servido las clases de cocina que le hizo tomar todos los domingos a la tarde, por una parte para que no incendiara la cocina o lo matara intoxicado, y por otra para que no lo molestara tanto. **_(Dark: Yuki malo!) (Shu: Buua!! No me quería en casa y yo que pensaba que lo hacia por mi bien T-T) (Dark: pobre shu, no te preocupes después le damos su merecido juajuajua!!) (Shu: Dark me da midooo!! T-T) (Dark: gomen, mejor continuó con la historia xD)_**

****

****

Shuichi, ya había notado la presencia del escritor, pero no dejo de cocinar, por que sino le saldría mal y luego tendria regaños del escritor. Termino e cocinar y puso los platos sobre la mesa, para luego sentarse, el escritor hizo lo mismo y combaron a desayunar en silencio. Terminaron de desayunar y esta vez el rubio lavo los paltos.

-Sabes Yuki, hoy no tengo que trabajar- dice de una manera sensual y provocativa, acercándose a el y mordiéndole el pómulo de la oreja, provocando que este gimiera- Podríamos salir…. O hacer otras cosas…-

El escritor lo pensó detalladamente, hacia mucho que no hacían _"esas" _cosas, pero debía terminar la novela, lo medito y medito, hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-Debo trabajar….-dijo y observo la mirada del pequeño, ya se estaba llenado de lágrimas- y si no haces ruido esta noche saldremos a comer… luego veremos que pasa- sonrió picadamente y salio rumbo al estudio

-Siiiii!!!!!!!!!!i!!- grito con emoción, pero callo al oír a Yuki gritarle que se callara. Se sentó en el sofá, esperando con ansias a que se haga de noche. Dio miles de vuelta en el sillón, cambio mil veces de canales, leyó y re leyó las novelas de Yuki, asta agotarse y caer dormido. Yuki salio del estudio, así unos minutos su productora lo había llamado y tenia que ir con ella, de seguro volvería para cenar, así que decidió avisarle a Shu.

Se acerco a salón, cuñado lo vio dormido una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era un ángel cuando dormida. Decido dejar una nota informándole que llegaría para cenar, que la este listo, para luego salir.

Una hora ya había paso, cuando Shu despierta pro oír unos pasos en la casa, imagino que seria Yuki, peor la melodía de flauta volvió a sonar, eso lo puso muy tenso, y desespera. Se levanto rápidamente del sofá, par arrinconarse en una esquina esperando que todo esto sea solo un seño. Los pasos se acercaban mas y mas, hasta que…

**_Contiiiiiiiiiinuraa... _**


	2. Rosa Blanca 1

Habían pasa ya 3 meses desde que Hiro y Suguro estaban como pareja oficial, aunque algunos no les gustaba la relación (Tohma y K) ellos siguieron con su vida, intentando de que sea lo mejor posible. Suguru, ya hacia dos semanas que no iba a trabajar, había tenido una pelea grave con su primo. Así que decidió ir a vivir al departamento de Hiro. Junto a el paso este tiempo, Vivian felices y en paz.

Mientras, las cosas con Yuki y Shuiche iban bien, bueno por lo menos eso parecía, sus estados de ánimos eran muy felices y eso era bueno para la banda...

Mientras, Tohma y Mika, tuvieron una bella hija llamada Kaori Seguchi, realmente bella con ya 1 y medio. Mientras, para Ryuichi, ya se estaba llevando mejor con el pervertido de Tatsuha, ya no le temía tanto, y se podría llegar a decir que ellos son novios.

Aparte de estos hechos, todo seguía igual.

-Ya llegue!- dijo Hiro al entrar al departamento, al decir verdad ellos se habían mudado a un nuevo departamento, mas amplio y acogedor. Camino hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Suguru cocinando **_(Dark: jajaja obvio xD)_**

- okaerinasai!- contesto Suguru, mientras revolvía algo de la olla (**_Dark: veneno! Suguru te quiere matar!!) (Sugu: Hey! Yo no le aria eso… bueno si me engañara…podría ser…) (Dark: Yo te apoyo hay que matarlo!! Si te engaña obvio xD) (Hiro: no armen complot. Cara de molestó) (Dark: jaja… clama mejor sigo con la redacción)_**

-Te ayudo?- pregunto, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-O///O no…no… yo puedo- dijo un Sugu-chan, así le decía Hiro con cariño desde que empezaron a salir, totalmente colorado. Luego de preparar la cena, prepararon la mesa para comenzar a comer, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, ya que la mesa era de las típicas japonesas. Suguru avía levantado su plato con arroz, para poder comer mejor con los palillos y no tirarse encima **_(Dark: ponte un babero si es así xD)_**.

Cuando se escullaron varios ruidos provenientes de la cocina, ambos caminaron hacia la cocina a averiguar que había pasa, de pronto una melodía tocada por un violín, en cada instante que se acercaban mas a la habitación, la melodía se hacia mas fuerte. -Pero que demonios…-fue lo único que pudo articular Hiro, se dio vuelta para ver a su pequeño, quien estaba estático, sin mover ni un solo músculo, luego volvió a ver el suelo, estaban todos y cada un nos los platos y vasos, de vidrio o cerámica, rotos. Al poder moverse, Hiro, comenzó a tomar los pedazos para que ninguno se lastimar, ya que se encontraban descalzos.

-¿¿¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES SUGURU!!??- pregunto al ver a su amante, caminado por arriba de los pedazos, lastimándose los pies.

Camino hasta llegar a una de las ventanas pequeñas que tenia la cocina, se acerco y apoyó su cabeza contra ella. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, cayendo así al suelo, el pequeño sentía dolor, tristeza y odio, no comprendía pro que hacían eso, se sentía inútil e indefenso, como un pequeño niño el cual pierdo lo más preciado.

Aunque parezca fuerte por fuera, el no lo es, es como cualquier otro, no aun mas frágil, pero lo esconde, por miedo y temor, lo esconde bajo una fraga mascara. Volvió a atravesar los pedazos y se dirigió al comedor, al entrar allí, soltó un ligero grito, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo y romper en llanto. Hiro rápidamente, se dirigió allí, al ver a su pequeño en el suelo, lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza es consolarlo.

Lo abrazo y observó su alrededor, buscando la razón del llanto y grito, miro y miro hasta ver que en la mesa, ya no estaban los paltos, ni baso, ni tampoco los cubiertos de Suguru, en su lugar había un plato de comida para perro, relleno de arroz, y sobre el Rosa Blanca con una nota. Intentó llegar a agarrar la nota, antes que el menor, pero este se safó del agarre y la tomo antes, la leyó y luego le dejo caer al suelo, par dirigirse a la mesa. El pelirrojo la tomo y la comenzó a leer.

_ "Hola pequeño…Oh… perdón CACHORRITO, por que eso eres, un PERRO el cual es utilizado a su gusto y se deja utilizar, un PERRO el cual obedece sea cual sea la orden ¿No?... es irónico, creíste que habías encontrado la felicidad junto a ese pelirrojo… mmm… como se llamaba… a sí Hiroshi, pero no es así, el es simplemente tu AMO, y tu lo obedeces como buen PERRO. En fin, te traje como obsequio un plato para PERRO, ya que note que no tenias uno, eso me puso a pensar y decidí comprártelo yo, a y no te preocupes por los otros platos, no importan ya que solo necesita tu AMO platos, ya que TÚ eres un PERRO y nada mas que eso, una simple MASCOTA utilizada a su antojo… jajajajaja…. No te preocupes, es mejor así. Y espero que lo guardes con las demás cosas que te eh obsequiado, Saludos ;)"_.

-Maldito….-dijo entre dientes Hiro, para luego mirar a su niño- ¿¿¡¡QUE DEMOSNISO HACES SUGURU¿¿¡¡PRO QUE LE HACES CASO A ESE DESGRACIADO!!??- preguntó molesto Hiro, no más que eso enfadado, enfurecido irritado, aun mas, reclamante ver a su pequeño comer como un perro solo por que se lo dijo un maldito psicópata saca de las casillas a cualquiera, Hiro había comenzado a agitado para que reaccionara, pero no funcionaba, asta que se le escapo un cachetazo, en ese instante la melodía ya no sonaba mas.

Suguru lo observo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sin brillo, su rostro demostraba tristeza absoluta, eso mataba poco a poco al pelirrojo, odiaba ver así a SU chiquito, pero no sabia que hacer, lo abrazo con fuerza y termino llorando en su hombro, repitiendo una y otra vez _"Gomen Sugu-chan, Gomen…"_, mientras qué el pequeño permanecía estático, sin mover i un músculo, con la mirada perdida así alguna parte.

Unas horas mas tarde Hiro se calmo, Suguru seguía igual, pero fue llevado a la cama, para ser recostado. Al acostarlo se aferro al pecho de Hiro impeliéndole que se valla a limpiar el desorden, a los minutos ambos ya estaban dormidos, descansando lo mas tranquilos posible. Al amanecer del día siguiente, la luz del sol entro por la ventana, para termina sobre el rostro de Hiro, provocando que este se levantara.

Luego de varios intentos de separarse del menor lo logro, y se dirigió a limpiar todo, tiro absolutamente todo, incluyendo el plato de perro, rosa y tarjeta. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepara el desayuno , pero al abrir el refrigerador noto que ya no tenia mas huevos, en fin al cabo igual tenia que ri a comprar platos a la tienda. Se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse, lo hizo todo en absoluto silencio, pero al tomar las llaves, el cascabel que le había regalado él menor había sonado, provocando que este se despierte. Lentamente froto sus ojos con la manga del pijama y observo confuso a Hiro, quién lo miraba sorprendido.

-Mmm…- fue lo único qué dijo Suguru, aun estaba dormido, pero se veía hermoso, como un ángel, un ángel comestible, según Hiro (**_Dark: Hiro pervertido ¬¬) (Hiro¿Yo? Que culpa tengo de que sea tan lindo cuando se despierte) (Dark: pervertido) (Sugu: u///u)_**. Un silencio absoluto gobernó, bueno no absoluto ya que algunos bostezos de parte de Sugu-chan se oían, cuando el pelirrojo decido hablar.

-Bueno días- sonrió levemente- Me voy a hacer unas comprar…. Necesitas algo?- pregunto y esperó la respuesta, observo al pequeño quien abría la boca pero no pronunciaba palabra absoluta.

Suguru se acercó sigilosamente, asta rozar ambas narices y sentir las respiración del otro, para decir- Quiero… helado…-sonrió inocentemente y luego se alejo del el.

Hiro, se puso rojo ante la acción del pequeño, reclamante eso lo éxito, si no hubiese sido por que la noche anterior no la pasaron muy bien lo hubiese violado en ese mismo instante **_(Dark: Hiro!! No seas tan pervertido!! Ò-Ó) (Hiro: peor no puedo hacer nada es tan lino //) (Sugu: "cae desmayado de la vergüenza" u///u)_**

-Cla-claro te lo traigo- totalmente rojo estaba, Sugu-chan lo noto al instante y copudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Frunció el seño ante esas carcajadas y le robo un beso para luego marcharse y dejar al niño confundido. Suguru se levanta, se va a duchar, se cambia y luego baga pro la casa, llega asta la casa y ve en el basurero los _"obsequios"_ que recibió ayer.

Lo toma y se dirige hacia la habitación, busca debajo de la cama una valija, la abre y dentro había: Un collar blanco con un reborde dorado, muy bello para ponerle a un gato o perro, una correa también blanca con algunas decoraciones doradas, y un juguetito, con forma de hueso, todos estos habían sido regalos hechos por la misma persona. Guardo dentro el plato y volvió a guardar la valija bajo la cama. Se sentó en la cama a esperar a Hiro

. Luego de unos minutos Hiro regreso, guardo las cosas en su lugar y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Desayunaron, charlaron y_ "jugaron"_, hasta que el timbré sonó. El pelirrojo fue a atender, dejando a sugu-chan en la sala. Se estaba tardando mucho y decidió ir a ver que ocurría, pero cuando estaba apunto de acercarse, escucho esa vos que tanto odiaba, peor a la vez respetaba. Se quedo a escuchar lo que pudo de la conversación.

-Pero te digo que no!- dice Hiro alzando la voz.

-Keep silent!!- grito aquella persona- Te espero en ya sabes donde… si vas es tu decisión, bye!!- dijo antes de que Hiro cerrase la puerta.

-Maldición… ahora que hago…-dijo Hiro mientras que con una mano se tapaba la baca. Pero ese poco que escucho de la conversación le bastaba al pequeño, para saber que estaba siendo engañado, que al final aquella persona tenia razón, era solo una mascota utilizado para su beneficio._(**Dark: Sugu-chan yo te ayudo! nos debemos vengar!! ù-ú) (Sugu: No vale la pena...) (Dark: malo! yo quería sangre, venganza!! juajuajua!!) (Sugu: Loca psicópata) (Dark: maloo!! buaaaa!!!!!) (Sugu: ya te pareces a Shuichi, llorona) (Dark: no te desquites con migo por odiar a Hiro, malo... snif T-T)**_

Toda la tarde estuvo en silencio, Suguru no respondía a nada que dijera Hiro, y eso lo alteraba, estuvo apunto de pegarle otra ves, pero no lo hizo. Raro no? Hiro era buena persona, pero k-san lo cambio mucho, mas de lo cualquiera se puede imaginar. Ya siendo las 7:30 PM. Hiro se marcho dejando absolutamente solo a Sugu-chan, el recordó que tenia todavía un pote de helado en la heladera, lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar amargamente, odiaba admitirlo, peor esa persona podía llegar a tener mucha razón, se dirigió a la habitación, cuando la melodía volvió a sonar, abrió la puerta con temor, y al ver lo que había dentro, dejo caer el pone de helado al suelo, mas lagrimas cayeron pro su rostro y un grito se escapo de sus labios… .


	3. Rosa Negra 2

_Una hora ya había paso, cuando Shu despierta por oír unos pasos en la casa, imagino que seria Yuki, pero la melodía de flauta volvió a sonar, eso lo puso muy tenso, y desespera. Se levanto rápidamente del sofá, para arrinconarse en una esquina esperando que todo esto sea solo un seño. Los pasos se acercaban mas y mas, hasta que…_

* * *

Sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabello, luego como algo húmedo caía sobre el, para después no sentir nada. Escucho los pasos alejarse y la puerta abrirse, para luego serrarse, nuevamente los pasos se acercaron, sintió que alguien tomaba su mentón y lo subía, quería abrir los ojos, pero temía hacerlo. Unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, temía y mucho, pero al oír esa vos, tan calida, tan sensual y hermosas, se tranquilizo.

-Baka ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el rubio escritor, con una mirada preocupante. Lentamente los ojos del pequeño se fueron abriendo, para chocar con esa mirada tan calida, la cual lo había enamorado desde el principio, se tiro robre el, comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

-Shuichi que sucede?- pregunto un poco asustado, el pequeño se separa un poco de el, y le sonrió. -Nunca as me asustes así- dijo con una sonrisa tonta **_(Dark: que lindo :D) (Yuki: estoy rodeado de Bakas -.-) (Dark: yuki malo…)_**-no debiste mojarme la…-Shu-chan se había acariciado al cabeza, en la que momentos atrás había sido mojada por algo, miro su mano y se aterrorizo, tenia sangre, sangre en su ¡¡cabeza!!, soltó un grito, el cual asusto mas al escritos. Lo tomo por los hombros para calmarlo, se había descontrolado.

-Baka!! Shuichi!! Shu!!- le gritaba para calmarlo pero no lo lograba, sin pensarlo, soltó un cachetazo, el cual calmo al pequeño y asombro a él.

-Yuuu…-fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de caer desmallado en los bazos del mayor.

Lo tomo, para luego acostarlo en el sofá, se dirigió a prender la luz de la habitación. Se acercó nuevamente su amante, quien estaba despertando, solo duro unos minutos hasta que esos bellos ojos Rozados chocaran con los dorados.

-Baka, mejor lábate la cabeza- lo toma del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y lo acompaña a la habitación, para buscar ropa y darse una ducha.

Al entrar en la habitación, ambos quedan estáticos al ver que arriba del cabezal de la cama, había escrito con sangren o un liquido rojo, _"…Querer es lindo, pero amar es mejor…"_, eso provoco que ambos se quedaran sin palabras. Yuki, mira a su amante, quien ya no estaba a su lado, sino que buscando ropa, como si no hubiese visto nada.

-Shu…-fue lo único que salio de su boca, esperando la respuesta de su pequeño, pero nunca llego, el pelirosa paso junto a el, para luego encerrarse en el baño. El escritor, puedo salir de ese estado, para ir a buscar un paño con que limpiar la pared, se dirige a la cocina y toma uno, el cual moja para que se limpie mejor, regresa a la pieza y comienza a limpiarlo, cuesta un poco pero lo logra, cuando se da vuelta para devolver aquel paño a su lugar, nota que su pequeño estaba en la puerta, con al cabeza agacha ocultándola entre sus mechones, lentamente el se va acercado para verle la cara pero no lo logra, él pequeño pasa nuevamente por un costado evitándolo y llegando a la cama.

Se recuesta en ella, y saca desde abajo de una de las almohadas una rosa negra, en ese momento por fin acaba esa melodía, que ya le estaba molestando mucho. Comieza a girarla sin perderla de vista, levanta su rostro para ver el de Eiri.

-No es bella?- dice con una vos tan inusual en el, era seria y calmada, tan adulta, una vos la cual jamás había escuchado de su pequeño y eso lo asusta aun mas _**(Dark: Ahora todo te asusta Yuki? o todo esta loco!!) (Yuki: Maldición no podes ser una persona mas normal, deja de decir estupideces, BAKA!! ¬¬#) (Dark: Buaaaaaaa!!!!! malooo) (Yuki: Cállate y continúala historia, o terminaras como Kitazawa) (Dark: O.O oki… ahora sigo…).**_

-Claro que no baka, es una rosa negra¿sabes lo que significa?- pregunta Yuki, mientras prendía un cigarro.

-No… cual es?- pregunta curioso el pequeño.

-Las rosas negras significan: La muerte, el odio, la tristeza y pena, entiendes alguien te desea la MUERTE! - dice mientras se sentaba junto a el, esta enojado, furioso, le había n quitado esa noche que deseaba que sea tranquila y pacifica, para poder pasarla bien con su pequeño bakita.

-Ahh… no sabia que significara la mue…- se quedó perplejo, al principió no le había llegado la información a la cabecita, pero luego de procesarla se da cuanta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Se quedo tildado, estático, sin moverse por unos segundos hasta que mira a los ojos a Yuki, quien frunció la ceja por la mirada tan rara del amante.

-Yuki, aun podemos salir a cenar?- pregunta con una notorio brillo particular en los ojos.

-Cl-claro…-tartamudea un poco, le sorprendió aquella pregunta, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que el preguntaría algo así, lo bueno era que aun eran apenas las 9:00 p.m. tenían tiempo. Ambos tomaron una chaqueta, ya que afuera hacia frió y salieron rumbo aun restauran. En el transcurso del viaje todo estuvo en silencio absoluto, ninguno hablo. Llegaron a un restaurante hermoso, con vista al mar, quedaba bastante lejos peor era hermosísimo, como para perdérselo, ambo pidieron una mesa y se sentaron a comer.

Toda la noche restante pasó sin problema alguno, empezaron a reírse y contarse cosas, feliz olvidándose de lo sucedido, al terminar de cenar se dirigen a la costa a ver el mar mejor.

-Yuki… tu… me amas?-pregunta shuichi mirando hacía el horizonte.

-…- el escritor quedo en silencio, no sabia que responderle, claro que lo amaba, mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero no se lo podía decir, no podía.

-Al parecer no…-dice muy bajito, dejando caer una pequeña y solitaria lágrima por su rostro.

-No!, claro que yo te… te… te… te quiero muchísimo…-dijo el escritor poniéndose rojo, eso lo había puesto muy nervioso y colorado _**(Dark: que mononoooo!!! Yuki colorado!! ¬) (Yuki: u///u) (Shu: Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiii/// )**_

-Oh! Yuki que lindo eres!!!- salta sobre el, le encantaba escuchar eso, solo habían pocas veces que lo escuchaba, bueno al decir verdad solo lo había escuchado una vez, que se suponía que no era cierto, que el había escuchado cualquier cosa.-dímelo de nuevo! Dímelo!!- pidió el pequeño, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que no, solo lo digo una vez- dice con una cara fría, solo quería saber que haría el pequeño ahora para convergerlo.

-Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii!! Onegaiii!!!!!!!!- pidió a gritos peor el escritor, quien ya se lo había quitado de encima, comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto. Shu lo siguió, gritándole y pidiéndole una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta, el rubio abrió las puertas del auto para que el pequeño subiera.

Eso mismo hizo subió al coche, pero calladito y sin moverse se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, mientras que el mayor tomo el asiento de piloto, para salir en marcha al departamento. En el transcurso del viaje, Shu-chan se quedo totalmente y tiernamente dormido, haciendo que el escritor se sonrojara al verlo, tan pacíficamente y angelicalmente dormido, provocando pensamientos pervertidos de parte del mayor.

Llegaron al departamento, ya siendo las 2:30 de la mañana, tomo a su pequeño para llevarlo, intento llamar al elevador pero al parecer no estaba en funcionamiento, ya que estuvo barios minutos esperándolo. Tomando las escaleras para subir al piso, comenzó a caminar despacio para no cansarse demasiado y poder subir todos los pisos, y para no soltar a su pequeño provocando que no se caiga, llegaron, difícilmente el rubio abrió la perta del depa. Entro y llevo a recostar a su ángel.

Al terminar de cambiarlo y arroparlo, el hace lo mismo para si mismo, para luego recostarse junto a su bello angelito, lentamente se recuesta e instantáneamente el pequeño se aferra al pecho del escritor, haciendo que ambos puedan dormir mas a gusto.

Eso pasaba sierpe, Shuichi se aferrara a lo que sea que este cerca, instantáneamente era un reflejo, que tenia desde que su relación con el escritor había mejorado, eso provocaba que a veces el rubio le hiciera bromas acercándole cualquier cosa, peor también pro esa causa Tatsuha aprovechaba ese reflejo para acercarse y tal vez hacerle algo a Shu-chan peor casi siempre aparecía su salvador "Súper Yuki" para rescatarlo de las garras del malvado pervertido _**(Dark: Súper Yuki al rescate xD) (Shu: Siempre lo eh dicho Yuki es un súper-héroe!!) (Yuki: ¬//¬) (Dark: jajaja que kawaii!!! Me lo imagino vestido como superman oh… como mmm… no se pero quedaría sexy ¬)(Shu: O///O)**_

La noche transcurrió silenciosa y pacifica, la mañana se acercó y unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, dando justo en la cara de escritor, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojitos gatunos, para luego observar a su alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, el solo estaba en la cama, la puerta entreabierta y el pijama de shu sobre la cama, todo estaba normal.

Esperen, _"el solo estaba en la cama"_ y _"el pijama de shu sobre la cama"_, donde estaba sui pequeño, eso o era normal, eran apenas las 6:35 de la mañana su pequeño no se levantaba tan temprano, Yuki empezó a desesperarse, con las cosas raras que andaban pasando no odia estar tranquilo.

Se levantó y así como estaba, en un pantalón negro y sin camisa dejando a la vista su perfecto y musculoso torso, con todo el cabello revuelto y con aun una cara de somnoliento _**(Dark: me lo como!! Esta para comerlo como postre xD naahhh de enserio que guapo se vería así ¬¬)**_ se fue a su pequeño, recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, y hay se alivio, su niño estaba preparando felizmente el desayuno, tarareando una de sus mejores canciones y sonriendo, soltó un suspiro el cual fue escuchado pro el mas pequeño, dio media vuelta y regalándole una tierna sonrisa dijo:

-Buenos días Yuki!- luego dio otra media vuelta para seguir cocinando.

-Buenos…-dijo para luego regresar a su habitación, tomar algo de ropa, o sea, otro pantalón y ropa interior, para luego meterse en la ducha. Pasando varios minutos, luego de la ducha de Eiri, se sentaran a desayunar tranquilos, charlaron de cualquier cosa, solo para que no quede todo en silencio, luego Shu-cha limpio los platos, para mas tarde poder irse a trabajar.

Yuki, antes de encerrarse y luego de despedir a su pequeño con una apasionado beso, se mete a la habitación a buscar algo. Ya hacia mas de unas cuantas semanas que esto de las cartas y rosas había comenzado, el sabia que cada carta que recibía eran guardadas por su pequeño en un bolso azul debajo de la cama, saca esa maleta y la habré, hay dentro habían como 8 o 9 notas de ese _"desgraciado"_ como lo llamaba él, aparte de esas notas también tenia dos objetos que se le habían regalado, uno era una cajita musical, con una muy bella melodía que al abrirla una bailarina vestida de negro bailaba en círculos y el otro objeto era una muñequera la cual al parecer antes era blanca pero ahora es roja, ya que se notaba que estaba mal teñida.

Eso le enfermaba, como su pequeño podía guardar tantas cosas horribles, que cualquier persona normal las hubiese tirado, peor n o el las tenia que guardar. Volvió a guardar todo y se metió en su estudio a terminar la novela.

_Continuaraaa..._


	4. Rosa blanca 2

Habían pasado varias horas, ya eran las 10:50 PM. De la noche, Hiro llego, haciendo el mas mínimo sonido, sabían que a esa hora Suguru estaría durmiendo, se dirige a la habitación, todo estaba normal, la cama bien armada, las fotos de el y K en su lugar, un bolso a la derecha de la cama, todo estaba normal.

Dejo su chaqueta sobre la cama y se sentó en ella, se puso a pensar por unos segundos asta que reacciono, se levanto rápidamente tomo cada cuadro y lo estallo contra la pared, dejando que algunas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, enojado se dirigió a buscar a Suguru, esta se las pagara, ponerle las fotos de su ex pareja a la vista, sabiendo que sufrió mucho con él, lo enfermaba, entro al comedor y hay estaba sentado, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES PONEIDO ESAS FOTOS!!- preguntó enojado, tomándolo del cuello de la remera y haciendo que este lo mirara, pero al ver su cara, sin expresión, neutra, algo enrojecidas de llorar tanto, lo hizo soltarlo. _**(Dark: que mal humor che… lo tenes que dejar, un día te va a matar…) (Sugu: ¿Será capas?) (Dark: Ship, así que matémoslo primero nosotros!!) (Sugu: no me quiero convertir en un criminal, lo denuncio y es mas facil) (Dark: Que malo, quiero sangreeeee!! Wajajaj) (Sugu: Clama y seguí tu relato, que no me gusta estar así u.u) (Dark: oki, oki me calmo U)**_

-No se de que te enfureces… tener la foto de tu pareja no es nada por lo cual enojarse, pero si tener foto de _"tú mascota"_, en ves de ella, esa si es razón por la cual enojarse- dijo tranquilamente el pequeño, se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la cocina._** (****Dark: a buscar un cuchillo cierto?? Si di que siii!!) (Hiro: no le des aliento en eso ¬¬) (Dark: yo hago lo que quiera! ;-P) (Hiro: claro que no, le temes al escritorzuelo) (Dark: pero eso es otra cosa, continuo escribiendo y te voy hacer sufrir Wajajaa) (Hiro: j aja ja mira como me rió, no me sabes hacer sufrir) (Dark: eso lo veremos ¬¬)**_

__ -¿¿Que estas diciendo Suguru!! ¡¡Vuelve y explícame que estas diciendo!!- dijo mientras señalaba el suelo, haciéndole saber que debía estar allí. Suguru, le hizo caso, no tenia derecho a desafiar a su_ "Amo"_ ¿Verdad?, se dirijo nuevamente a su lugar y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos. -¿¿Pero que tienes en el cuello??- dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba, esa especie de cadena, no, no era eso, era como una tela, no tampoco, era cuero ¿un pedazo de cuero en el cuello? El pequeño levanto un poco su rostro dejando que el mayor vea mejor, y ahí la poca amabilidad, tranquilidad, y amor que Hiro le quedaba murió, _"Su"_ Sugu-Chan tenia en su cuello ese _"mugroso collar"_ que le había regalado tiempo atrás el_ "maldito desgraciado"_.

Enojado, estampo contra la pared a suguru y lo observo detenidamente, el pequeño no mostró miedo ni tristeza, seguía neutro, eso lo molesto mas aun, esa noche no le había sino una de las mejores y en el solo existía odio y bronca, nada mas había esas emociones en noche oscura par él. Se alejo de él, temiendo haberlo lastimado con semejante golpe, coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y rió, como un loco o psicópata, pero deseaba reír, reír y reír y eso hizo.

El peliverde se limito a mirarlo y luego sonreír.

-Sabes, no comprendo por que no me puedo alejar de ti… Me lastimas, físicamente y emocionalote, pero no me importa, por que soy feliz contigo, aunque me mates estaré feliz- Su sonrisa era sincera, todo lo dicho lo era- Por que te amo, y no me importa ser tu mascota o lo que fuese, soy feliz a tu lado, y nunca deseo sepárame de ti, aunque sea a precio de mi vida, estaré a tu lado- se acercó a el y en puntitas de pie beso la frente de Hiro para luego dar media vuelta y llegar hasta el marco de la puerta, en dirección al pasillo- así que no lo olvides, si quieres lastímame, hiéreme o engañame, pero yo me quedare aquí a tu lado, pase lo que pase- Luego de esas palabras se marcho para llegar a la habitación.

El pelirrojo se queda estadio, pensando en lo recién escuchado, ¿tanto lo amaba su pequeño que no importara lo que pase el estaría su lado?, ¿Tanto daño le había echo? ¿Tanta tristeza le causo? ¿Pro que aun lo amaba tanto, si solo merecía su odio? Ene se momento Hiro se sintió la peor persona del mundo, aquellas palabras le dañaron, le hirieron el fondo de su corazón. **_(Dark: te mato, te dio con todo, jeje… te mato, mato, mato, peor no hubo sangre T-T) (Hiro: La verdad si me mato, mero no de la forma que querías así que esta bien ) (Dark: Jajaj vistes yo te lo dije!! Conmigo no te metes! Guitarrista de cuarta!!) (Hiro: Como me llamaste?? ¬¬#) (Dark: de ninguna forma, si yo me porto bien º·º jeje…) (Hiro: mmm… ¬¬ continua, o te mato.) (Dark: oki no acudas a la violencia, si yo muero te quedas con la intriga!! Jeje, mejor me callo y continuó)_**

Se dirigió a la habitación, donde se encontraba el pequeño sentado en la punta de la cama, se acero y se sentó junto a el.

-Sabes… Mi intención jamás fue dañarte, pero tenia miedo a que sucediera lo mismo que con K.- dijo, mientras que el pequeño se recostaba en las piernas del pelirrojo para ser acariciado- Pero me doy cuenta de que lo hice todo mal, te dañe, te lastime hasta no dejar nada en ti, luego de todo lo que hiciste por que nuestro amor sea para siempre lo desperdicie, lo deje que se valla, y ahora no queda nada.- una lagrima callo por su mejilla, mientras acariciaba el cabello del mas pequeño- ¿Te gustaría saber por que me fui, hoy y todos estos días sin decirte nada?- pregunto, para recibir una afirmación del pequeño y continuar- Fue para que nuestro amor sea 0 nuestro… me he divorciado de K- Estas ultimas palabras provocaron que el peliverde se levantara de golpe y lo mirara sin entender nada.- Como dije, me divorcie del que tú llamas mi _"Amante"_- fue lo ultimo qué dijo para luego ver como su niño se desplomaba frente a el.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la cama, para recostarlo y dejarlo dormir. Cuando esta apunto de irse de la habitación, escullo algo lo que detuvo.

-Me vas a dejar otra vez?- se oyó desde la cama, eso hizo que Hiro se diera vuelta y viera a su pequeño con unas pequeñas lagrimas apunto de salir, rápidamente se acercó a el y lo abrazo.

-Nunca te dejare, nunca mas…-dijo mientras lo apretaba mas a el. Así estuvieron un par de minutos, cuando Hiro observo el reloj, las 3:36 de la mañana, era muy tarde, peor no quería soltar a su pequeño, y para eso necesitaba hacer una pregunta.

- Que fue lo que te ocurrió hoy, coma para que te pongas este mugroso collar, que hablando de eso no te lo puedo sacar- decía mientras forjaba el agarre del collar pera era inútil- que sucedió?-finalizo la pregunta.

-Lo que sucedió fu esto…-dijo para luego comenzar su relato.

**Flash back**

_ "La melodía volvió a sonar, abrió la puerta con temor, y al ver lo que había dentro, dejo caer el pone de helado al suelo, mas lagrimas cayeron pro su rostro y un grito se escapo de sus labios…" _

Miro en su interior, sobre la cama estaban cada una de las cosas que le habían sido obsequiado, mas una nueva, una manta, muy linda verde pasto con dibujos de perrito y huesitos en dorado, se acercó y tomo entre ellas la rosa que llevaba una carta la cual leyó y siguió paso a paso.

_ "Lindo cachorrito, que lastima que te hallas dado cuanta de esta forma pero, no hay otro mas… al final no me equivoco, eres una simple mascota!... así que compórtate como tal y para eso te ayudare, sigue cada uno de mis pasos…_

_ 1-Debes llevar tu collar puesto siempre…"_- Suguru observo la cama y agarro el collar para colocárselo y siguió-_"… descuida, esta echo especialmente para que no te lo puedas sacar, peor no te preocupes no te ahorcará, se agranda si tu cuello se agranda y ni se siente…"_-mostró temor pero sigue leyendo, ya no le importaba nada- 

_"2- Tu Amo no debe tener fotos tullas sin el consentimiento de su amante, así que quita todas tus fotos y pon las de su Verdadero Amante"_- y eso hizo cambio casa fotografía suya y de Hiro por las de K y Hiro- 

_"3- Como ya te eh dicho, tu eres una Moscota y debes de comer en un plato de mascota, así que guarda cada uno de los nuevos platos y ponte el que yo te eh regalado"_- Y eso hizo, guardo todos los platos y vasos en un lugar, que Hiro nunca encontraría y puso su palto junto a uno norma en donde debían estar todos- 

_"4- Ultima cosita que debes hacer y recordar, siempre debes obedecer a tu Amo, limpiar cada cosa sucia y serle lo mas fiel posible, aunque el te golpee o te dañe, tu eres solo su simple mascota y debes estar junto a el."_- y hay termino la carta.

-Eso no debías decírmelo, siempre le seré fiel…- susurro para luego guardar todo, sus cosas en un bolso para que no le estorbaran a Hiro, limpio el desastre que hizo con el helado y se dirigió al comedor a esperar a su querido Amo.

**Flash back**

Termino su relato, y luego se recostó en el pecho de su amado, este le acarició el cabello y maldijo silenciosamente al madito que escribe esas cartas. Así quedaron dormidos, hasta el día siguiente, cuando el celular de Suguru comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos se despertaran, rápidamente atedio, soñolientamente.

_-Digas- preguntó con vos dormida Sugu-Chan. Suguru? Te desperté?-_ esa vos le era muy familiar.

-No, esta bien, que sucede primo- dijo con una vos algo molesta, desde aquella pelea no habían hablado.

_N__ecesito hablar con vos en persona, si pude ser hoy mismo-_ dijo el rubio del otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro, hay estaré, cuando Mi Novio valla a trabar- contesto, le encantaba hablarle hai a su primo, aunque no era algo normal.

_OK, nos veremos mas tarde, Saludos-_

-Saludos- Así cortaron y termino la conversación, cuándo Suguru miro a su alrededor Hiro ya se había levantado a preparar el desayuno, mientras el se metió en la ducha. Una media hora mas tardé desayunaron juntos, parecían felices y clamados, mas amorosos, pero podía ser que todo eso cambiase esa misma tarde cuando el se junte con el _"Gran Tohma "_ **_(Dark: me encanta llamarlo así!! Suena tan malvado y sarcástico xD) (Sugu: A mi no me hace gracia) (Dark: eso te pasa pro ser tan amargado de la vida ñ.ñ) (Sugu: ira quien habla alguien que se intimida de una simple amenaza, cobarde) (Dark: No me conoces… así que mejor no digas nada, yo te controló y si quiero te mato ¬¬) (Sugu: no me asustan tus amenazas, solo inténtalo) (Dark: eso haré ¬¬#) (Hiro: Calma, que alguien va a salir lastimado, y no quiero que eso pase) (Dark/Sugu: TÜ CALLATÉ!!) (Hiro: ù.ú no se desquiten conmigo) (Dark: gemen, mejor continuó la historia, pro a este paso mato a tu lindo cachorrito) (Sugu: Que no me llames así!! Ò.ó)_** Llegó la hora de ir al trabajo y ambos marcharon par al compañía, esperando buenas y malas cosas de ese día, que seria muy largo.


	5. Rosa Negra 3

Al llegar al estudio, camino pro el pasillo para dirigirse a la sala de ensayos, cuando le pareció ver a Hiro y Suguru, pero no debía ser su imaginación, ¿Suguru en NG?, no de seguro lo abra imaginado.

Siguió caminado hasta entrar en el estudio, cando noto que nadie estaba allí, ya ni K se presentaba a los ensayos, dejo sus cosas a un costado y entro para cantar y desahogarse.

Sabía que dentro de poco, si las cosas seguían así, la banda terminaría. Comenzó a cantar, estaba con los ojos cerrados para sentir mas la música, mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas caían pro sus ojos, no eran esas lagrimas de siempre, las de berrinches y peleas con Yuki, eran lagrimas de verdadero dolor, tristeza y angustia las que caían pro sus hermosos ojos ámbar.Continuo cantando y no se dio cuanta de que alguien había entrado al estudio, camino alrededor de el, pero como tenia unos auriculares no escuchó nada.

Para cuado el se quedo ya sin vos y no puedo cantar mas, pro el hecho de que se estaba ahogando mas y mas en esa tristeza, callo vencido al suelo, rompiendo totalmente en llanto, aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió un abrigo caer en sus hombros, abrió los ojos y no había nadie, solo un saco negro, muy elegante, que pro alguna razón lo aferro mas a si mismo y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte.Pasaron unos minutos y ya no venia nadie, le levanto y junto sus cosas, iría a caminar un rato y luego con su amado Rubio _**(Dark: yo también puedo ir con el rubio guapo? ¬) (Shu: no, es solo Mi rubio) (Dark: malo T-T)**_

Con el saco puesto salio a caminar por el parque, se sentó en uno de los bancos cundo escuchó una melodía hermosa, era tocada con un violín, se dirigió a donde provenía la tonada y vio a un joven bastante apuesto, su cabello era blanco muy lindo y lacio, llevaba puesto un traje negro, pero le faltaba el saco._**(Dark: estaba haciendo striper no te das cuenta n.n) (Shu: prefiero a mi Yuki) (Dark: Mmmm… el no esta nada mal tampoco.)(Yuki: continúa escribiendo ¬¬)**_ ¿¿Le faltaba el saco?? El que llevaba el puesto desde que salio del estudio hacia perfectamente juego con aquel traje.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse a el pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo la música seso y aquella persona lo miro, con aquellos ojos hermosos, el derecho negro y el izquierdo grisáceo, ambos hermosos y penetrantes.

-A que debo tan adorable publico?- Pregunto el joven mientras bajaba su violín.

-Etto… no quise interrumpir- dice nervioso Shu-chan y aun mas nervioso se pone cuando el joven se acerca a el.

-No, no has interrumpido- Dice y lo observa detenidamente- Veo que llevas mi saco- dice señalándolo.

-Etto, es tullo? Gomen no fue mi intención tomarlo- dijo disculpándose y sacándoselo para entregárselo peor antes de que pudiese sacárselo, el joven se lo vuelve a colocar.

-No te preocupes, es para que no tengas frió y no te sientas solo- Diciendo eso Shuichi abre los ojos grandes, para luego caer desmallado de un golpe en la nuca.-Descansa pequeño, descansa- Eso fue lo ultimo que escuchó.El tiempo paso y el aun estaba desmayado, asta no escuchar su celular sonar el no se despertó, lo tomo y atendió.

-Diga?- Preguntó acariciándose la cabeza, le dolía y mucho.

_Donde Diablos estas metido?- esa vos era de Yuki, y estaba muy enojado_.

-Estoy…- miro a su alrededor- en el parque- respondió a un con dolor de cabeza.

_Te fui a buscar a tú trabajo y no estabas, te ando buscando desde hace 2 horas y no te encuentro y tu tranquilamente me dices, "estoy en el parque"-_ dice muy enojado Yuki.

-Y que quieres que te conteste!?- pregunto Shu también ya enojándose.

_No se… que estar bien, que no te paso nada…_-dijo Yuki desde el otro lado del teléfono, parecía preocupado, triste y angustiado.

-Gomen Yuki, ahora voy a casa- Dijo notando aquel tono de preocupación, se puso de pie.

_No quédate hay te voy a buscar-_ Dijo y corto el teléfono.Shu doblo el abrigo y se puso l moche, se quedo esperando a que Yuki viniera por el, miro en reloj y apenas eran las 16:30.

A los minutos Eiri vino por el, él se subió al auto y se sentó sin decir nada, anduvieron un par de minutos mas en el auto, Shu-chan no se había percatado que el departamento ya lo habían re pasado.

Llegaran a un lugar y Yuki se bajo para abrirle la puerta a Shu, algo muy raro, cuando el bajo vio que se encontraba en un playa.Sus ojitos se iluminaron y se fue corriendo hasta una manta en la arena.

Faltaba poco para el atardecer, así que Yuki se sentó junto a el, abrió un campanea y sirvió dos copas.Al comenzar el atardecer, Shu se quedo perdido en el cielo, mientras que Yuki, había tomado una cajita de su bolsillo y se había arrodillado ante el.

-Shuichi Shindou Te casarías conmigo?- Pregunto mientras abría la cajita, que dentro tenia un hermoso y carísimo anillo. Shu, quien parecía estar petrificado, comenzó a llorar y se abalanzándose sobre el._**(Dark: T-T yo te keria solterito) (Shu: No ahora es de mi propiedad) (Dark: nop, aun no le diste el si) (Yuki: dudas que lo haga?) (Dark: eh… no, pero bueno es lindo hacerse ilusiones… T-T****)**_

-Si, si, si! Y mil veces si!!- grito llorando en los brazos de su escritos, el anillo fue colocado en su mano con suma delicadeza. Luego de unos cuantos gritos y lágrimas de parte de Shu, terminan de ver el atardecer abrazados, tomando sus copas cruzados.

Luego vino una cena en la playa, bajo la luz de la luna y algunas velas, fue entre carcajadas y felicidad, llena de amor y sonrisas, la cena, calida como nunca antes.

Al terminar de cenar, se quedaron el la playa, terminaron sumergiéndose en el agua, jugando y divergiéndose, pero antes de que Yuki intentase de hacer algo su amado Shu-chan se había quedado dormido sobre aquella manta, aunque estaba luego decepciona el rubio se abrazo fuertemente a Shu, beso su frente y dijo.

-Te lo mereces mi ángel- Dicho esto el también se queda dormido.


End file.
